Ampun, Tante Rukia!
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Aku lebih baik terjun dari atap rumahmu atau menjadi hidangan 'Buka Puasa' bagi buaya-buaya di kebun binatang itu daripada bersandiwara menjadi kekasihmu, Tante!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach ternyata bukan milikku. Hiks…

Warning: AU, gaje, abal, garing, OOC *mungkin*, typo *tp smoga tak ada*, ide pasaran, author masih belajar nulis, dll.

Ini fic romance pertamaku. Maaf masih berantakan. 

Happy reading

Pernahkah terlintas dalam pikiran anda untuk tinggal bersama tante-tante? Mungkin iya, bila tante-tante yang anda bayangkan ialah sosok wanita cantik nan seksi hingga mampu menggetarkan seluruh benteng iman kita. Namun, mungkin tidak. Bila nyatanya tante-tante yang kita maksud ialah sesosok kurcaci berambut hitam cepak.

Ichigo, untuk yang keberapa belas kalinya, kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, bila ia harus terkorbankan untuk cita-cita gila ayahnya. Dan, bukan masalah bila ia harus tinggal bersama seorang wanita lanjut usia yang tingginya hanya 5 jengkal tangannya itu. Hanya saja, apakah ia harus bersabar saat dirinya kembali diuji dengan serbuan nasehat yang terlontar dari mulut si tante-tante?

Apakah ia juga harus bersabar saat wanita itu kembali mengatur jam tidurnya seperti sekarang ini?

Ah, sepertinya ia memang harus bersabar. Lagi.

Diliriknya jam weker yang tergeletak di atas meja berantakan. 08.59.37. Begitu yang tertera.

"Sial... Aku bangun kepagian".

Mengumpat ialah hobi pemuda ini, apalagi setelah berhadapan dengan sang tante dadakan bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Entah mengapa, apa dosa remaja 17 tahun ini sehingga dirinya kerap menerima perlakuan yang baginya kurang menyenangkan? Apakah mungkin ini semua karena kesan pertama yang buruk darinya?

Hey, bukan salah Ichigo bila saat pertama bertemu tantenya, ia mengira wanita tersebut sebagai anak-anak. Bagaimana tidak? Dada rata, tubuh kerempeng, dan pendek. Ichigo bahkan ragu jika sahabat kecil ayahnya ini sudah puber.

Apakah karena ia mengatai Rukia sebagai perawan tua? Ichigo pikir, itu bukan masalah besar. Pada kenyataannya memang begitu kan? Pernah ia bertanya tentang om Kuchiki, dan apa jawabnya?

'Tuhan belum menciptakannya'.

Atau mungkinkah ini semua dikarenakan hari itu? Sehari dimana Ichigo mendapat tugas membuat kue. Tapi, tante Rukia lagi-lagi mengamuk tak jelas. Ia mondar mandir berlarian kesana kemari sambil berteriak,

'Kau telah merendam microwaveku dengan air sabun!'.

Apakah salah bila Ichigo mencuci benda yang terlihat kotor itu? Ah, lama-lama ichigo tak habis pikir. Mengapa orang ini semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidakwarasannya?

Hari pertama ia tinggal dirumah tante 36 tahun tersebut bukanlah hari yang mudah. Berbagai macam aturan harus ia taati di sana. Bila tidak, wanita psikolog itu pasti akan mengadu ke ayah gilanya yang pula tengah merantau ke Hueco Mundo.

Memangnya, untuk apa Ichigo dititipkan bila bukan karena si tua bangka tak mampu menghidupinya?

Ichigo menggerakkan paksa kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Di pundak pemuda ini telah terselampir sehelai handuk bermotif makluk aneh dengan dua telinga panjang. Salah satu syarat dari tantenya. Ia harus mengenakan handuk bernama chappy tersebut.

Biasanya, hari libur seperti ini akan ada orang-orang lanjut usia bertamu. Mereka terdiri dari 3 orang tante-tante kurang kerjaan. Seorang wanita blonde dengan ehemnya yang out of normal seringkali menghabiskan persediaan bir di rumah ini.

Kedua, yakni wanita tomboi rambut hitam penyuka bela diri. Dua minggu lalu kaki Ichigo jadi korban gara-gara mengatainya tomboi. Tapi benar kan?

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi ialah tante berambut ungu pembuat onar. Bukan dia sebenarnya, melainkan kucingnya yang kerap mencuri makan siang Ichigo.

Bila mereka bersatu, tak mustahil jika terbentuklah geng yakuza. Dengan tante Rukia sebagai ketua, tentunya.

Ichigo menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menikmati setiap guyuran air shower yang menyemburnya.

Hal terburuk dari semua keburukan rumah ini ialah sebutan tante Rukia ketika memanggilnya.

Ichiberry.

Perpaduan nama yang sempurna bukan?

Dititihnya satu persatu anak tangga setelah beberapa saat lalu ia selesai mengenakan pakaian. Belum sampai didasar, telinga Ichigo telah berhasil mendeteksi sebuah gelombang.

"Haha, lihat ini. Aku cantik kan?"

Benar kan kataku? Hari ini reuni tante-tante lanjut usia berlangsung dengan seru. Lihatlah, bahkan mereka punya anggota baru. Seorang manusia tanpa kelamin yang jelas, berambut hitam pendek dengan bulu alis panjang. Semakin membuat Ichigo merinding saja.

"Hey, Ichiberry. Sini sebentar".

Wanita bernama Rukia yang tengah duduk di sofa tamu bersama komplotannya tersebut melambaikan tangan ke Ichigo. Mulanya Ichigo malas menanggapi, toh ia memanggil seseorang bernama Ichiberry. Yang jelas itu bukan namanya.

Ya, mulanya. Sebelum tangan si tante juga menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah kunci, sayangnya mata Ichigo terlalu peka untuk mengetahui kunci apa itu. Tampaknya, tante Rukia tahu niat si Berry yang akan melenggang keluar rumah.

Apakah yang kita butuhkan saat bepergian?

Kendaraan.

Dan dengan apa kita menyalakan kendaraan tersebut?

Jawabnya ada ditangan tante Rukia sekarang.

'Hah...' Sebuah desahan lagi-lagi berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ichiberry... Sini sayang". Seperti biasa. Hanya mulut tante Big Ehem yang bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ah, si Strawberry makin imut saja". Tambah tante Yorouichi sembari mengelus kucing hitamnya di pangkuan.

Kemudian, seorang anggota tambahan bertampang salesgirl merapikan beberapa stel baju di atas meja. "Apakah aku yang salah atau memang kalian yang buta dengan memanggil pemuda ini strawberry?"

Apa? Pertanyaan makhluk yang baru Ichigo lihat hari ini begitu memukau . Inilah pertanyaan yang Ichigo cari-cari selama ini! Ah, rasa-rasanya ia mulai suka orang itu. Namun tidak setelah ia menyambung kalimatnya.

"Yang kulihat hanya buah jeruk di kepalanya".

Tabahkanlah hatimu, Ichigo. Setidaknya tante Tatsuki tak mengatakan apapun.

Berdirilah Ichigo di depan tante-tantenya.

"Ini kunci mobilnya".

Eh? Tumben sekali tante Rukia menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil dengan gampangnya. Tanpa pendahuluan berupa wejangan pula.

Alis Ichigo saling bertautan menatap tante Rukia beserta kunci mobil itu. Hari apa ini? Hari kebalikan kah? Sayangnya hari seperti itu hanya bisa ditemukan di film kartun yang jelas-jelas bisa dipertanggungjawabkan kefiksiannya.

Masa bodoh dengan fiksi atau bukan. Ichigo menyambut kebaikan sang tante dengan seulas senyum semanis strawberry. Tangannya menggapai kunci tersebut.

"Eits. Tapi ada syaratnya".

Benar kan? Pasti ada syaratnya. Seharusnya Ichigo sadar diri!

Tante Rukia menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil, "Kau boleh pergi kemanapun asal nanti jemput tante ke alamat ini. Akan tante telepon kalau sudah waktunya. Mengerti?".

"Mengerti, tante".

Ichigo mengangguk pasrah menerima alamat itu, tak lupa pula kunci mobil tante Rukia. Pemuda ini tak ubahnya seperti anak itik yang hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang induk.

Tak apalah, yang penting sekarang ia mendapat barang berharga. Jadi, dengan leluasa ia bisa-

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Puluhan teriakan manusia mewarnai wahana bermain Karakura tatkala Ichigo tengah duduk di dalam roallercoaster sore ini. Di wajah pemuda ini tergambar ekspresi tegang bercampur gugup.

Jangan ditanya mengapa demikian, si strawberry langka itu mana tahan naik roaller coaster. Biarpun pakaian sudah acak-acakan, meskipun rambut telah berdiri layaknya durian, semuanya tak mampu menahan histeria Ichigo. Bahkan, gadis di sampingnya juga masuk hitungan.

Ichigo tidak sendiri, ia ditemani seorang gadis alias pacarnya. Gadis yang sedari tadi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari memasang wajah masam + kucel pula. Tanpa teriakan.

Ia langsung turun dari roaller coaster setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya permainan itu berakhir. Suasana hati gadis seksi tersebut gampang sekali ditebak. Ia mendahului Ichigo yang masih menata napas sambil memegang dadanya naik turun.

"Hosh...hosh. He-...hey Inoue. Tunggu aku".

Ichigo melambai-lambaikan tangan pada gadis yang sama sekali tak memerhatikan keberadaannya.

"Jangan cepat-cepat larinya. Nikmati kencan ini".

Baru beberapa detik Ichigo berucap, sang gadis menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan horor. Terutama wajahnya yang bak parutan kelapa."Nikmati kencan ini, katamu?"

"I-iya, mem- ang kenap...pa?"

Dapat kita lihat, asap sedikit demi sedikit telah mengepul di atas kepala Orihime. Emosinya naik 20 tingkat hari ini, entah Ichigo menyadarinya atau tidak. Nyata, ia ingin sekali melahap kepala orange itu sebagai hidangan pembuka.

"Kukira kau berubah saat datang menjemputku dengan mobil itu! Ternyata? Kau tanpa perasaan berdosa mengajaku ke tempat anak-anak dan kau menyebut ini kencan?"

Sebenarnya ya. Dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan jalan berduaan belum bisa disebut kencan? Ichigo harus membuka kamus bahasa Indonesia sekarang.

"Tapi, ini namanya prinsip ekonomi. Kita harus ber-"

"Berhemat? Sekalian tidak usah pacaran saja! Kita putus!"

"Ta-tapi!"

Asal kalian tahu, barusan ialah gadis ke 17 yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Ichigo. Penyesalan memang datangnya belakangan. Kenapa ia putus saat uangnya telah terkorban di wahana bermain ini? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Inoue bilang dari tadi, minimal si dompet masih tebal. Sebenarnya ragu juga, memang dompet Ichigo pernah tebal?

Ini sudah jam ke 3 Ichigo menetap di sebuah kedai makanan. Tanpa memesan apapun. Pelayan wanita tadi tak lagi menanyakan pesanan pada pemuda ini, karena ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia.

Ichigo merogoh ponsel di saku celana. Betapa terkejutnya saat layar menampilkan 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan 24 pesan dari orang yang sama.

"Tante Rukia?"

Bodohnya ia, seharusnya ponsel itu tak ia silent.

'Ichi, jemput tante sekarang'.

'Jemput sekarang! Tante tunggu!'

'Dasar anak strawberry! Buta huruf kau?'

Hanya itu isi pesan yang masuk, setidaknya pesan ke 24 menggambarkan secara blak-blakan keputus asaan sang tante.

' Ah, sudahlah!'

Cepat-cepat Ichigo berlari ke area parkir lalu membanting setir menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Tunggu.

Dimana kertas alamat yang diberikan tantenya tadi?

"Oh tidak... Tidak... Jangan sampai-"

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi Ichigo. Sedangkan kedua tangannya merogoh-rogoh semua saku maupun tempat yang berpotensi untuk diselipi selembar kertas.

'Gawaaat...'

Kenapa hari ini penuh kesialan?

Bisa ia bayangkan, apa yang terjadi saat ia pulang nanti. Jangan sampai malam nanti ia tidur diluar rumah dengan Komamura lagi! Ia hafal betul bagaimana rasanya tidur bersama anjing yang tiap menitnya memproduksi lendir bernama air liur itu.

"Aha!"

Untunglah, Dewi Fortuna masih menyertainya. Di saku belakang celana Ichigo terselip benda yang menentukan hidup matinya. Tapi-

Kreeek!

"Robek!".

Ternyata Dewi Fortuna telah pergi menaiki Arrancar Bus 3 menit lalu. Ichigo seperti halnya sebutir telur yang tengah berdiri di ujung tanduk. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia susun kembali robekan-robekan tersebut hingga menyerupai seperti awal.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat pasti, tanpa ba bi bu Ichigo mengendalikan mobil amat dahsyat. Amat cepat, bahkan seorang pembalap yang kebetulan berada di jalan yang sama, kini berada di belakang Ichigo dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti yang ada di iklan motor.

Naasnya lagi, tak jauh dari mobil Ichigo melaju, seorang kakek tua berjenggot panjang kepala botak tengah menyebrang jalan satu langkah demi satu langkah. Amat pelan. Dan sepertinya, sampai besok pun kakek itu masih menyebrang di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo bukannya berhenti namun menambah kecepatan mobil.

Baginya, menabrak mati seorang kakek tidak lebih buruk daripada berhadapan langsung dengan tantenya. Meski ia harus masuk penjara dan termuat dalam media cetak sekalipun. Hitung-hitung ia numpang tenar, toh di penjara kita hidup gratis kan?

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Ichigo dengan kakek tua tersebut. Nampaknya, ia benar-benar akan masuk koran setelah ini. Dan benar saja, kakek itu terserempet hingga bergulingan layaknya sosis siap saji di tengah jalan. Orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera berhamburan ke TKP.

Inilah saatnya Ichigo kabur. Sialnya, sebuah truk besar menghalangi laju mobilnya. Sehingga terpaksa ia menginjak rem dengan was-was. Karena dibelakangnya, puluhan orang tengah menghampiri dengan berbagai senjata tajam.

"Oh tidak...".

"Mengenaskan ya, Rukia. Pergi tak ada yang antar. Pulang pun tak ada yang jemput. Hidupmu sekarang tak ubahnya sesosok jelangkung".

Rukia melirik tajam ke arah gadis disampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Senna. Kau sudah bilang begitu puluhan kali malam ini".

Tanpa simpati, teman kecil Rukia itu tertawa kecil, " Hihi. Kalau dihitung-hitung, dari teman kita semasa kecil, hanya kaulah yang belum berkeluarga. Bagaimana rasanya, Nona Kuchiki?"

"Sangat bangga karena aku bisa mendapat rekor itu". Jawab Rukia tersenyum. "Apalagi jika aku bisa melakukan ini".

Sesuai perkataan gadis tersebut, Rukia menumpahkan jus jeruknya ke kepala Senna hingga tak bersisa. Senna segera menjerit sekeras mungkin sehingga para tamu kontan saja menoleh ke arah dua wanita itu.

"Ini rasakan, Perawan Tua! Kau tidak tahu berapa biaya yang kukeluarkan untuk rambutku ini, kan?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Apa itu masalah?"

"Menyebalkan!" Senna menarik rambut Rukia hingga sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan. Tak mau merugi, Rukia balas menjambak rambut Senna dengan lebih kencang.

Mereka dalam sekejap menjadi pusat perhatian tamu undangan reunian di sana. Bagi mereka, pemandangan yang sedang ditonton ini bukanlah hal yang luar biasa lagi. Setidaknya, dulu mereka pernah melihat adegan seperti ini dikelas maupun kantin sekolah. Dengan pemain yang sama tentunya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria jabrik melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Senna! Rukia! Hentikan! Apa-apaan ini!". Pria tersebut langsung disambut isak tangis berlebihan dari sang istri.

"Kaien, lihatlah apa yang telah ia perbuat pada rambutku!".

Kaien menatap Rukia, sementara Rukia sendiri diam, acuh. Dilipatnya kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Dia juga bilang kalau sebenarnya aku tak pantas jadi istrimu. Huwaaa..! Jahat!"

"Hey, itu tidak benar-".

"Sudah sudah. Berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil". Lerainya." Dan kau, Rukia. Kudoakan kau cepat menemukan jodohmu".

Apa? Apa maksud perkataan orang ini? Dia, dia keterlaluan! Kenapa semua orang selalu menyinggungnya tentang pernikahan?

"Aku...aku..!" Kata-kata Rukia terputus oleh isak tangisnya sendiri. Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengerti?

"Kaien-dono, tenang saja. Hiks...aku sudah memiliki orang lain! Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini lagi!"

Senna tersenyum sekilas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah memegang sabuk kemenangan sekarang ini.

Sedangkan Kaien?

Ia tak seharusnya berkata demikian. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyinggung gadis yang dulu ia gilai itu. Ia hanya jenuh dengan segala keributan yang terjadi antara istrinya dan Rukia.

Jika pertengkaran telah terjadi, selalu saja ia yang melerai. Selalu saja dirinya, tak ada orang lain lagi. Sebab, baik Senna maupun Rukia, keduanya tak akan mempan dengan omongan orang.

Dan saat Kaien berniat menjelaskan perkataannya tadi, ia buru-buru diputus perkataan oleh Rukia.

"Aku punya pasangan! Asal kalian tahu! Dia orangnya!"

Secepat kilat, bibir Rukia bermigrasi ke bibir seorang pemuda mengenaskan yang baru beberapa saat lalu datang membawa beribu-ribu kesialan.

To Be Continue

Hah?

Rieka tahu readers sekalian pasti ngrasa fic ini garing. Saya juga. Tapi… hanya ini yang bisa Rieka tulis mengingat jadwal di skul yang padatnya minta ampun. Rieka pengen jadi author yang aktif ngebuat fic soalnya. Makanya maksain nulis fic, dan inilah hasilnya.

Gomen…

Sebenarnya sih mau dibikin oneshot, tapi kayaknya kebanyakan. Hehe…

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Jam tangan Ichigo telah menunjuk angka sembilan. Namun, Rukia tak bersuara sedikitpun semenjak meninggalkan acara reunian rutinnya. Mungkin, ia tengah merenungkan kesalahan yang habis ia buat beberapa jam lalu dengan mencium seorang brondong 17 tahun.

Ciuman? Brondong? Ichigo, sampai kapan otakmu mau menyimpannya? Toh wanita pelaku penciuman hanya bersantai seolah tadi ialah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Hah...nampaknya hari-hari kedepan akan sulit dijalani.

Ichigo mengelus bibir pelan sembari menatap kosong pada setir mobil yang terhenti beberapa saat lalu. Setelah ini, ia harus banyak-banyak makan coklat demi terhapusnya bekas rasa jeruk di bibir yang barusan dilahap bibir pengonsumsi orange juice.

Untungnya, Ichigo masih menyimpan sekotak coklat di kolong ranjang dan berita baiknya tante Rukia belum mengetahui. Asal kalian tahu, selain Psikolog wanita yang duduk disampingnya dapat menjelma menjadi Dokter Gigi bila telah ditemukan beberapa coklat dan makanan berkadar gula tinggi di rumahnya.

"Tadi cuma pura-pura."

Rukia melirik si anak asuh sejenak. Tak ada hitungan belasan menit ekor mata wanita ini sudah berpindah ke luar jendela. Rukia tak henti memandang ke luar dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Pura-pura? Untuk apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

Dikeluarkannya seulas senyum pahit, "kau sudah tahu apa jawabnya."

Ichigo termenung mendengar jawaban sang tante.  
>Kembali sepi. Bertolak belakang dengan suasana luar yang meriah meski mentari telah menghilang. Sebenarnya Ichigo juga tak paham betul mengapa tantenya itu tak memperbolehkan mobil menggelinding setelah mereka memasuki sebuah restoran beberapa menit lalu.<p>

"Bersandiwaralah menjadi pasanganku seminggu kedepan."

Daftar kepemilikan

Bleach : Om Kubo Tite

Fic gaje ini : milik author

Om, bisakah kita bertukar karya?

Warning : AU, tambah gaje, tambah abal, tambah garing, tambah OOC *pasti*,  
>typo *semoga tidak*, author masih belajar nulis, de el el<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisa dipastikan, keesokan harinya, esoknya, esoknya, serta esoknya dan entah sampai kapan tante-tante maupun ibu-ibu genit itu berdatangan ke rumah Rukia. Dan ketika datanglah mereka dengan dandanan mengertikan serta lipstik super tebal, Ichigo melemas seketika.

Kemarin, sekitar dua puluh ibu-ibu dan 3 janda menor mengerubungi Ichigo yang belum sempat mencium apalagi melahap sarapannya. Lima menit kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari kerumunan membawa banyak bekas lipstik di sekujur tubuh. Lalu...pingsan.

Bagaimana dengan hari ini?

"Jadi brondongmu masih sekolah?"

"Be-begitulah. Sebentar lagi dia lulu-"

Pip! Pip! Pip!

"Halo?"

"Kyaaa! Rukia! Ah! Aku ikut senang!"

"Siapa ini?"

"Ini aku, Hisana!".

"Oh, aku tutup teleponnya ya? Aku sibu-"

"Ahh! Sibuk dengan kekasihmu? Wah, masih muda kan?"

"Bukan. Tadi Nemu telepo-eh, darimana kau tahu?"

"Ya ampun, Rukia! Aku kaget pas lihat foto ciumanmu di facebook! Komentarnya bejibun lho! Fotomu bahkan mengalahkan foto ciuman Grimmjow dan Neliel yang dulu pernah di-upload! Ih, irinya aku."

"Fo-foto? Siapa yang berani meng-upload foto itu?"

"Tentu saja Renji! Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya ide brilliant selain dia? Haha!"

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Rukia memenggal leher ayam dengan pisau dapurnya. Pundak kirinya tengah mengapit ponsel, dibantu dengan kepala sisi kirinya. Tadinya ia berpikir, menelpon sambil memasak mungkin merupakan solusi menghilangkan kejenuhan. Nyatanya? Bukannya meredam emosinya, aktifitas tersebut hanya menyulut amarah dengan bensin 20 liter.

Tepatnya, setelah ia mendengar kata facebook, foto, dan Renji, kepala ayam di depannya itu langsung terpisah dari anggota badan dengan sekali hentakan.

"Tante-"

Tak!

Ia kembali menghentak pisaunya.

"Tante-"

"Renji!"

Dipandanginya ayam hasil potongannya sendiri. Bagi Rukia, ayam itu diperumpamakan sebagai kepala seekor Babon Merah.

Tak!

"Tante, ak-" Sesosok pemuda tengah berdiri di belakang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia tentunya. "Dasar penghianat! Kenapa tak sekalian ke neraka saja! Atau, kupenggal kau dengan pisau ini!"

Diangkatnya pisau daging tadi setinggi wajah, hingga tak khayal bayangannya tergambar jelas di pisau mengkilat itu. Eh, plus sebuah bayangan berwarna orange yang merusak pemandangan.

"Ichiberry?" Rukia menoleh.

Pemuda di belakangnya hanya mampu menelan ludah sembari mengelus-elus leher yang masih mulus. Ia mundur beberapa langkah menatap tantenya dengan takut dan gugup. Ditangan kiri Ichigo, terpegang secarik kertas.

"Kertas apa itu? Sini, berikan pada tante."

"I-ini kartu undangan..." Jawabnya gemetar.

Bukannya menyerahkan undangan itu, Ichigo malah lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari sang tante yang tengah mengendalikan sebuah pisau daging.

"Kenapa lari? Ayo berikan." Perintah Rukia.

Ya ampun, Rukia. Turunkan dulu pisau itu dari tanganmu. Kalau begitu kan dikiranya kau mau mengupas 'jeruk jadi-jadian'. Rukia menggeret kaos Ichigo, karena ia tahu anak di depannya ini tak mempan dengan omongan. Sementara si pemilik kaos mengerang sekuat tenaga demi mempertahankan kaosnya.

"Tante, kumohon! Berhenti menarik-narik harga diriku!"

"Makanya berikan kertas itu!"

"Turunkan dulu pisaunya, Tante!"

Saking kuatnya tarikan Rukia, tak dapat dihindari lagi, kaos Ichigo robek seketika. Sehingga nampaklah pundak mulus Ichigo serta otot-otot perut yang...wow?

"Ups, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menggangu acara kalian."

"Siapa itu?"

Spontan, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu dapur. Seorang pria berambut hitam −yang hampir sama dengan Rukia− tergugup-gugup ria menerima tatapan kurang mengenakkan. "Hanatarou? Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Terang Rukia.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku cuma mau mengantar undangan itu." Ucapnya. "Dan, selamat bersenang-senang."

Rukia menyusul Hanatarou menuju pintu depan. Bisa gawat kalau ia tak segera meluruskan dugaan keliru Hanatarou. Mengingat seberapa gesitnya gosip bertebaran jika sudah berada di ujung bibir pria tadi. Sesampainya di pintu depan, ia mendapati seorang pria bertampang salesman berdiri di depan pintu sembari memasang senyum aneh.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya. Saya menawarkan jasa pijat dari pemijat brondong yang tampan da-"

Brak!

Rukia menutup kasar daun pintu tersebut.

Seharusnya ia tahu, mengeluh tentang sakit encoknya pada Rangiku merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan. "Well Ichiberry, ayo kita selesaikan ini." Rukia menggeretek kedua tangan seraya berkata, "kau tahu? Gara-gara ulahmu yang sulit dikendalikan, aku kena masalah!"

"Dan kau tentunya tahu, hukuman apa yang akan kuberi-" Saat ia menoleh, sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

"Grrr!" 

.

.

.

"Undangan. Atas berkat bla bla bla akan diadakan pernikahan bla bla bla..."

Kasur putih itu baru diduduki seorang pria jabrik 3 menit lamanya. Ichigo, sekali lagi mengamati undangan pernikahan yang masih dipegangnya sambil tidur-tiduran ria. Mata hazelnya terpaku pada foto seorang laki-laki dengan tanda 69 di pipi. Ichigo yakin, ia merupakan coverboy majalah playboy. Lihatlah tatonya!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Haaaahhh... Sebentar, Tante!"

Rukia menyilangkan tangan menanti pintu terbuka. Tak berselang lama, pintu terbuka dan nampaklah pria bermuka bantal. Si Tante alisnya berkerut. Ia akhirnya tersadar, "aku tak akan memukul wajahmu."

Ajaib, wajah pemuda di depannya berubah menjadi wajah manusia lagi! Tahu bahwa keadaan telah aman, Ichigo melempar bantal tadi ke tempat asal.

"Ikut aku." Berlalulah Rukia dari kamar Ichigo, sementara Ichigo? Ia hanya bisa membuntuti langkah tantenya.

Di sini Ichigo dan Rukia berada sekarang. Di dalam sebuah kamar kecil yang selama ini belum pernah Ichigo singgahi. Ditelannya ludah beberapa kali. Sebenarnya bukan kamar ini yang membuat bulu kuduknya tegang, melainkan makhluk bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Suasana makin mencekam tatkala pintu tertutup oleh tangan tantenya.

"Tante tahu kan? Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk jadi korban tindakan asusila."

Rukia acuh. Ia membuka sebuah lemari baju almarhum sang ayah yang berada tak jauh dari Ichigo berdiri sekarang. "Sejak awal aku tak berminat dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu."

Hey, Tante! Jangan sembarangan mengatai Ichigo anak kecil. Ia sudah punya S  
>IM!<p>

"Ini, pilih satu yang cocok." Beberapa stel baju sukses mendarat di muka Ichigo.

Pemuda ini hanya bisa menatap bosan. "Aku juga tak berminat denganmu-" Ucap Ichigo menatap Rukia yang berbalik pergi. "-Perawan Tua..." Bisiknya lirih.

"Aku dengar itu!"

Oh, ternyata dengar tho? Ichigo pikir ketajaman pendengaran tantenya telah berkurang seiring bertambahnya usia. Tak apalah, sekali-kali ia mengejek psikolog yang sejauh ini lebih mirip dengan psikopat itu.

20 menit kemudian

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"Sudah dapat apa belum? Tinggal pilih satu saja susahnya minta ampun!"

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Tante Rukia mengetuk pintu, lagi.

Ceklek!

"Tante, ini bukan masalah pilih memilih, tapi-"

Tante Rukia memiringkan alis, pemuda di depannya nampak...err seksi? Bagaimana tidak? Lengan kependekan, sesak, perut pun nyaris nampak. "Hah..." Dirogohnya ponsel miliknya. " Ishida, aku butuh bantuan. Kutunggu segera."

Ichigo POV

Aku meremas sprei kasur yang kududuki sekarang. Entah mengapa perasaanku mulai tak enak tatkala seorang pria berkacamata memasuki kamar ini. Tante! Tante Rukia, kau tega meninggalkanku berdua dengan makhluk pembawa baju mengerikan ini? Tante...ah! Buat apa aku merengek padamu. Kau juga sama mengerikannya.

Kukancingkan kemeja kelima yang ku coba hari ini. Beberapa pakaian bawaan Om Ishida cukup membangkitkan jiwa style ku.

"Kau suka pacaran dengan Rukia?"

Ah? "Ya. Aku suka dengan Tante-". Ups, aku keceplosan. Ichigo! Ingat skenario!

'Ichiberry, jangan panggil 'tante' bila di depan umum selama kau masih ingin hidup di rumahku. Panggil 'sayang', 'beibh', dan sejenisnya. Terserah maugunakan yang mana.'

Kenapa aku jadi teringat kalimat tante Rukia yang berhasil membuatku muntah di kamar mandi selama berjam-jam?

"Ya. Aku mencintai Ru-Ru-Rukkiaaa..." Tolong, adakah diantara kalian yang punya permen coklat atau semacamnya? Aku mulai mual.

"Syukurlah." Respon Om Ishida tak kupahami betul. Memangnya kenapa? Oh, jadi kau berharap aku menikahi wanita lanjut usia yang kerjanya mengomel, mengomel, mengomel, dan mengomel itu?

"Setidaknya dia tak perlu menangisi pernikahan Hisagi besok."

"Hisagi?"

"Undangannya belum sampai?"

Yang kau maksud undangan tadi? Sudah ada ditangan tante Rukia kok. Dengan cara kekerasan, seperti biasa. "Siapa Hisagi?" Tanyaku kemudian.

Om Ishida merapikan pakaian-pakaian itu. "Orang yang dulu salah mengirim surat cinta ke Rukia." Tawanya. "Dan bodohnya, Rukia terlalu banyak berharap. Jadilah ia seperti ini sekarang."

Aku paham, mengapa tante Rukia mengirim Om aneh ini. Sepertinya besok aku harus siap mental bertemu manusia lanjut usia. Disebuah pernikahan manusia lanjut usia juga tentunya. "Kukira hanya Ru-Ru-Rukkiaaa yang belum menikah. Ternyata ada yang lain juga."

"Siapa maksudmu? Hisagi? Besok adalah pernikahan kelima."

Kelima? Hebat juga orang itu. Semoga aku bisa seperti dia kelak.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri di kamar ini. Om Ishida keluar dari sini sekitar 4 menit lalu. Dan saat ini aku tengah berkaca dengan pakaian baruku. Hihi, jika saja mantan-mantanku melihat laki-laki seperti yang ada di cermin ini. Soi Fong, Riruka, Halibel, Inoue, kuharap kalian menyesal telah memutuskanku!

Kuputuskan segera keluar dari kamar, bila terlalu lama monster penghuni rumah ini pasti akan merajalela.

Ceklek!

Tak ada siapapun saat Ichigo keluar. Kecuali seorang makhluk kecil yang terduduk bersandar ditembok luar kamar. Ia menunduk bersedekap, menutup wajah. Sedang apa tante Rukia di sini? Menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, Rukia mendongak ke samping. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menyebar, begitu pula dengan yang ada di dalam dadanya.

"Sudah pilih?" Ucapnya mengelap air mata dengan bawahan yang ia kenakan. Tak ada bedanya, pipi Rukia masih basah. Seharusnya ia melihat, bawahan yang digunakannya pun sudah basah bagian tepinya. Lalu, seberapa banyak produksi air mata tantenya itu?

"Sudah."

Rukia bangkit dari sana kemudian, meninggalkan Ichigo berdiri terpaku di depan kamar."Besok bangunlah lebih pagi. Kita akan pergi."

Ichiberry sudah tahu untuk apa dan kemana ia pergi. Ke sebuah tempat berisi puluhan dan mungkin ratusan tamu usia 30 tahun keatas.

"Oh ya, Ichiberry. Tak usah kau cari kotak coklatmu yang ada di kolong ranjang. Tante sudah membuangnya."

Ya. Kesebuah tempat berisi orang-orang tua. Serta tak dapat dipungkiri, ibu-ibu dan beberapa janda genit akan hadir menciuminya seperti kemarin. Dan buruknya lagi, hari-hari sulit yang telah membentang panjangnya harus ia lalui tanpa sekotak coklat curahan hatinya. Apakah liburan semester Ichigo harus dihabiskan untuk menjadi om-om plus sopir gratis bagi tante Rukia?

Tubuh Ichigo merosot. "Siapapun, tolong aku..."

TBC 

Rieka pundung setelah update chap ini. Makin g jelas. Tapi...Rieka dah berusaha update sebelum liburan usai, karena saya tahu, pelajaran yang biasa merenggut imajinasi dan rasa humor Rieka telah menanti.

Ini daftarnya :

Ulangan Fisika

Ulangan Kimia

Ulangan Matematika

Presentasi Biologi

Tugas Bahasa Perancis

Tugas Bahasa Jawa

Tugas PKn

Dan belum ada satupun yang Rieka cicil.

Apalagi Matematika, kurang paham. Gurunya pas nerangin cepet banget. Dua bab langsung pula.

Di sini ada yang mau ajarin fisika bab vektor gak? Huhu, malah ujung-ujungnya curcol gini.

Ya dah, author minta doa berupa review dari kalian. Readers maupun silent readers, makasih dah maw baca fic gajeku. Tapi Rieka seneng bgt kalo kalian maw meluangkan tenaga untuk mereview.

Review, please...


End file.
